Dogs and Toyflowers
by Ninja Fox of the Fire
Summary: When two dogs come to the farm, Allison finds out how her father died. She also finds out who her friends are. Maybe even someone who is more than a friend!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon...yet... MMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

Dogs and Toyflowers

It was 5 o'clock in the morning, and I was looking in the mirror. I couldn't believe that I was twenty-four! Time just slips away... I ran my hand through my strawberry blonde hair. It had a trace of brown in it. I looked into the mirror again and saw my hazel eyes. They were my father's. I pushed the thought away. It hurt too much...

I walked outside and met up with Takakura. We got busy herding the cows and horse into the pasture. I then milked our two cows and groomed them while Takaura checked on the horse. Fianally, we collected the eggs our hens had laid and led all of the chickens out of the coop for some fresh air.

With all of the morning chores done, Takakura and I stood outside, briefly chatting. Out of the blue, two dogs came running up to us. They were strays, and looked hungry. I poured them some milk in a bowl, and they drank it gratefully.

"Awwwww... Is it alright if we keep 'em?" I asked.

"Just one, alright. I don't like dogs. We'll find the other one a home, okay Allison?" Takakura replied nervously.

"Okay, now which one do I want?"

There was a floppy eared one with brownish orange fur, and a pointy eared one with light brown fur. The floppy eared one was lazy while the pointy eared one seemed full of energy.

"I'll take the pointy eared." I liked its energy. I tied a red bandana around its neck. It seemed to like it by the way it wagged its tail. I named it Bandit.

Takakura built Bandit a house, and we set off to find the other dog a home.

No one in Forget - Me - Not wanted it. They just didn't have room. With the fall breeze sending chills down our backs, we headed out for Mineral Town.

There wasn't a home for it there either. What were we to do with it?

We arrived back at Spring Farm.

"What are we going to do with it?" I asked.

"Drive it off!"

"But Takakura, It'll starve! How can you be so mean? We could keep it here! We've got plenty of money and-"

"Keep it here?! Are you crazy?! I don't understand why you even want one of those blasted dogs! Don't you know how your father died?"

I stood there, just stood there with my eyes unfocused. I didn't know how he died. Everyone was so upset, they tried to forget... I was visiting my couzin Emma in a distant town two years ago in the winter. When I came back, he was dead. It all happened so fast...

"No, I don't know how he died."

Takakura looked stunned. "No one told you?"

I shook my head.

"Well, you have a right to know. It was snowing and he was crossing the street to bring the Masons some butter and cheese back at Fall Country. The driver didn't see him... The doctors didn't think he'd live...Your mother called you when he was in the hospital, right?"

I nodded. "I tried to get a plane ride home, but the snow canceled all flights. It was two months before I made it home after he was already dead.

Takakura continued, "As I was saying, the doctos didn't think he'd live. He had a wound near his heart... They sewed it up, and some how he survived." There were tears in his eyes as well as mine. "He got to go home in fourteen days. They told him to take it easy, but you knew him, he was back to work in a matter of days. One day there was a big, black dog outside. He fed it and decided to keep it. About a week later, he took his sickle out in front of the dog. The thing got spooked and attacked! Its bite opened your father's wound and clawed his heart. He died in a matter of seconds..." his voice drifted away.

I sobbed, "It was just an accident; the dog was scared. You shouldn't take it out on this one!"

"You still are gonna stick up for that thing?! Stay out of my sight!" he bellowed.

I ran away from the farm crying. The yurt, Gustafa's yurt, it was the only place I wanted to go. They floppy eared dog was following me. I just realized we never asked Gustafa if he wanted it. He loved animals. Gustafa was one of the first people I met in Forget - Me - Not Valley. I moved here about two seasons ago in the spring. I remember the exact day I met him:

I had only known Tim, Ruby, their son, Rock, and Griffen. It was my third day in the town, and I heard that the forest was nice, so I decided to check it out. It was early evening. Gustafa was there. At first he was quiet, but then he got out his guitar and started playing. He noticed me standing there and spoke: "Hello, aren't you the new farmer from Fall Country? I'm Gustafa. I live in the yurt near the ocean."

"I'm Allison, and yes, I live on Spring Farm," I replied shyly.

He introduced me to everyone in the village and told me the legend of the Harvest Sprites. In a few days, they came to me, and I told him all about it. He invited me to his yurt, and once we were there, he gave me a toyflower. I had never seen one before; they weren't in Fall Country. He told me alot about them. We became good friends, but grew into lovers. It took a little time, but we'd always taken an interest in each other...One day he asked me out, and it all stemed off from that...He'd know what to say. He always knew what to say. Even when he first asked me out...

Flashback:_ I was standing in the pasture, gazing at nothing really. I was lost in thought. He appeared behind me, snapping me out of my regular daydreams. I'd always felt something toward him, he was special to me. Very special. "Hey," he adressed me. "You're not like everyone else here. You're different. Take it as a good thing. Being unique is something you do't see every day. People spend too much time trying to fit in and not nearly enough time being therselves. But you don't. I like that. I'm not the only one." "Huh? Oh, uh...thanks." I replied. "Why are you here?" "Well, I ...uh, come with me, I want to show you something..." "Okay." I trusted him. He took me to the pond near the ocean. I had never known that it was there. "It's beautiful," I said mesmerized. We stayed there until it was nearly midnight, saying nothing yet everything. He leaned in to kiss me and I accepted it. We always went to see each other every day after that. He was like me in so many ways yet different at the same time. That was what was so beautiful about him. _End of flashback

I burst into Gustafa's yurt with the floppy eared dog at my heels. His welcoming smile faded into a deep frown when he saw the tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I-I fianally found out how he died, my father..."

"How did it happen?"

"He got hit by a car, and a dog attacked him after he got out of the hospital. It attacked his heart..." It was all I could get out.

I managed to tell him about the dogs and how Takakura acted.

"I'll keep the dog. I'll name it Cash.

"Thank you."

He hugged me comfortingly.

He invited me to stay for supper, but I didn't feel like vegetables. I decided to get some fish at Ruby's Inn. I walked into the Inn, and Muffy was there to greet me.

I liked Muffy. She was pretty and nice. But sometimes she judged people.

"How can you like him? He's just so strange..." she asked me.

"Who? Gustafa?" I asked, a bit offended. "You just have to know him. He's really sweet. He just loves music and really cool 70's decorations."

We settled down to eat.

"Oh, I see. I've just seen him at the Blue Bar and thought he was a bit different. I just don't know him like you," she apologized.

"It's okay, most people see him that way..." my voice faded off.

It was getting late and I headed for home. I herded the animals back into the barn and put the chickens bac into the coop. I gave Bandit some fish left over from my meal and went to bed.

When I went outside in the morning, Takakura was in my doorway.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. You were right I shouldn't have been so mean," he apologized.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Gustafa decided to keep the dog." I replied.

"I'd always liked dogs until he died. Maybe I should start liking them again," he said, petting Bandit on the head.

We were silent for a moment.

"Gustafa has the dog, eh? He's that special someone, isn't he?"

I turned red with embarassment.

Takakura chuckled,"It's alright! Your mother was always shy!"

We got our morning chores done, and I headed out to see Muffy. I ran into her as I was nearing the Inn. She had a big smile on her face, like she knew something I didn't.

"Gustafa's looking for you. He' s in the forest by the waterfall."

"Gustafa?" I asked curiously. "What could he want?"

"Go and see for yourself," Muffy urged.

I walked to the forest, dying to know what he wanted. It wasn't like him nor Muffy to keep secrets.

"Gustafa, I'm here," I said quietly.

"Oh, hi, Allison," he replied. _He seemed nervous. But why? It was just me. What did he have to say? Was he going to?- No, he wouldn't, it was too good to be true. I'm just dreaming, I-_ he interuepted my thoughts._ His hands were shaking. Why? He was usually so laid back._

He pulled out a blue feather. _Oh, my God!_ My heart began beating really fast.

"I-Is that for m-me?" I asked stupidly.

"Of course!"

"B-but where did you get it? They're so expensive! I know you make alot of money from your summer concerts, but they are only sold in big cities, and-"

"Well, acually, I found it. I was at the beach playing my guitar, and a beautiful majestic blue bird flew by. I now fully understand why its feathers are so special. Anyway, one of its feathers fell out and landed near me. So...um ... will you accept it?"

"Yes! I'll marry you!" I flung my arms around him and he embraced me with a warm hug.

We were married the following spring, and everyone was pleased. Even Bandit and Cash seemed enthused! Gustafa moved onto the farm, the house was extended, and we put all the cool decorations of his in our house. The yurt was moved onto the farm: how could we get rid of it? As for Muffy, she's taken a recent interest in Marlin... Maybe she'll fianally find the right guy... He seemed interested...Celia didn't seem to mind, Vesta set her up for an aranged marriage anyway...This COULD lead to a sequel! All was well!

THE END!


End file.
